Sanji the stripper
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: AU. Nami is having a bachelorettes party and she gets a stripper. Zoro is at the party as well to protect her from the stripper if he gets too naughty. He also happens to sleep with Sanji, who is the stripper. What he doesn't know is that Sanji works for someone is has a lot of connections.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

"That needs to go there. No, not there, there! God, do you know anything?!" This is what Nami had been saying all day. Tonight was her bachelorettes party and she wanted it to be perfect.

"Nami, relax, everything looks perfect," Vivi said.

"She's right," Zoro said. He had been forced to help and stay so in case the stripper got out of hand, he could beat him up.

"Oh shut up Zoro!" Nami shouted.

"Nami, everything will be fine. In just a couple of days you'll be married to Luffy," Vivi said comfortingly.

"I know it's just that, Luffy is absolutely no help with planning the wedding and it was up to Ace and Usopp to even get him to go to his bachelors party," Nami said.

"I know, but hey, you'll be together with Luffy," Vivi said, putting her arms on Nami's shoulders. "That's what's really important."

"I guess," Nami shrugged. Then she went back to ordering people around. "No, that goes there!"

"I guess some things never change," Vivi laughed.

"You're right," Zoro said. He then went back to following Nami's orders. Of course, he argued with her here and there, but other than that, everything went okay.

Half an hour later…

"Okay Nami, sit down," Vivi giggled.

"We have a surprise for you," Conis giggled as well.

"Is it the stripper?" Nami asked as she sat down on a chair.

"Maybe, yes," Vivi smiled.

"Well Zoro, keep an eye on him," Nami ordered.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sanji entered.

(I am not putting the whole stripper thing in because I don't really know what happens so just imagine Sanji stripping and dancing)

After the party…

"That was a great party, Nami," Vivi said. "Look, a few of us are going out for drinks, do you want to come?"

"Sure okay," Nami said and walked out with them.

"Hey, wait, what about him?" Zoro asked, pointing to Sanji who had hung around for a bit. Of course, he now had all of his clothes on which was kind of a relief in Zoro's opinion.

"You figure it out," Nami shrugged and closed the door behind her.

"Do you have a ride home?" Zoro asked.

"No, I came here in a cab," Sanji replied.

"Well, I should probably clean this place up, seeing as I live here too. Would you like to help?" Zoro asked.

"No thanks," Sanji smiled.

"Yeah, I don't feel like cleaning up. Plus, Nami never said I had to," Zoro said. "We have some beer left over, would you like some?" he offered.

"Ok," Sanji said. Zoro handed him a bottle of beer.

"So what's it like to be a stripper?" Zoro asked.

"It's… I guess you could say it's interesting. Some people are just kind of…" Sanji trailed off.

"Crazy?" Zoro asked.

"Exactly! And sometimes horny," Sanji smiled.

"Really?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. And some people think I'm a hooker or a whore and want to have sex with me," Sanji mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Zoro said.

"You don't need to apologize," Sanji said in a kind voice. "Hey, have you ever had a lap dance before?"

"I have not," Zoro replied.

"Well would you like me to show you?" Sanji grinned. Zoro didn't answer him so Sanji took it as a yes and climbed onto Zoro's lap. Zoro's face immediately went bright pink, something that Sanji thought was pretty cute.

"Y-you really don't have to do this Sanji," Zoro said, although he did want Sanji to give him a lap dance.

"Zoro, relax," Sanji chuckled. Then he leaned down towards Zoro's ear. "I really want to do this."

This made Zoro shudder and Sanji began grinding himself against Zoro's body. Zoro's face went even pinker, so much so that it was red. Of course, he tried not to so that he was enjoying himself except that he was getting hard. Zoro hoped Sanji wouldn't notice but unfortunately, he did.

"Zoro, did you get hard because of me?" Sanji asked.

"N-no," Zoro muttered.

"You know, some people actually come when I give them a lap dance," Sanji said.

"They do?" Zoro asked. "Don't you have a problem with that?"

"Well, I do, but in your case, I like it," Sanji whispered in Zoro's ear. Sanji decided it was time for the strip tease. He took off his own shirt in a sexy way and threw it on the ground. Zoro's blushed until his face was red.

"What do you want to do to my body, Zoro?" Sanji asked seductively.

Zoro didn't answer, instead he grabbed Sanji's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Sanji didn't mind getting kissed by this man. In fact, he rather enjoyed it and the thought of Zoro doing things to his body excited him. He felt his dick growing hard and these pants weren't any help.

"Z-Zoro! Take off my pants," Sanji panted.

Zoro did as he was told and pulled Sanji's pants off. "What about your boxers?" he asked.

"What do you think, dumbass?" Sanji said rudely.

"Just for that, I'm keeping them on," Zoro smirked.

"Oh no, don't!" Sanji cried.

"Fine, I won't," Zoro sighed and removed Sanji's boxers. Sanji let out a moan as Zoro began stroking his cock. "Let's take this into my room," Zoro said. He and Sanji walked into Zoro's room. Zoro had a big bed so he pushed Sanji down on to it, making the stripper go on his hands and knees.

Zoro began to take Sanji's clothes off slowly. When Sanji was fully naked, Zoro took his clothes off too. "I'm going to prepare you, okay?" Zoro whispered in Sanji's ear.

"Okay," Sanji nodded. He heard Zoro slurp something and realised that he was about to stick a finger up his anus. And Zoro did do that just after Sanji thought about it. The pain was excruciating and it caused Sanji's to fall onto the mattress, his arms and legs weak with excitement.

"You okay?" Zoro asked, not moving the finger inside Sanji.

"I will be if you just fucking move," Sanji moaned.

Zoro let out a small laugh. "Okay then, I'm glad you're enjoying this." He began thrusting his finger in and out of Sanji's asshole. When he thought Sanji was ready, he added a second finger in. He felt Sanji tense but he began moving both fingers when he felt Sanji finally start to loosen up.

"Sanji, I'm going to add another finger. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Sanji moaned.

Zoro stuck yet another finger inside Sanji and that was when the stripper screamed. Zoro immediately put his hand over Sanji's mouth. "Shut up, you idiot! Do you want someone to hear us?!" he said.

"No," Sanji said quietly.

"Good." Zoro went back to penetrating Sanji's anus with his fingers. He pulled them out and Sanji whined at the loss. "Don't worry, I'll fill you up soon. Now Sanji, turn around," he ordered. Sanji did as he was told and turned to face Zoro. And that was when he came face-to-face with Zoro's huge cock.

"You-you plan to put that THING in me?!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Suck it, Sanji," Zoro ordered. Sanji gulped before taking the tip of Zoro's cock into his mouth. He had already taste the pre-cum that dripped from Zoro's dick and Sanji moaned at the taste. "Take it deeper," Zoro said, bucking his hips. Sanji complied and took a bit more into his mouth. He took in as much of Zoro's cock as he could before he nearly gagged on it. Zoro seemed to understand about not gagging people with your penis so he just bucked his hips a little bit. Eventually when he thought that his cock was about to explode, he pushed Sanji onto his back and trusted into him with his penis. This time Sanji couldn't hold back the scream that formed in his throat.

"M-move, damn it," he moaned.

Zoro began to thrust his hips just a little bit, causing some friction that felt amazing. Since Sanji had just given him a blowjob, one of the best he had ever received, and he was now feeling Sanji's inner walls clamp down on him as Sanji orgasmed, he too felt himself cumming. He stayed inside Sanji for a few seconds before he pulled out. He laid next to Sanji, trying to catch his breath. He caught Sanji's breath as the stripper kissed him hard.

"Can I have your number?" Zoro asked.

"Sure. I'll write it down because right now I have to visit other people," Sanji smiled and put his clothes back on. After one last kiss, he left the man's house.

After he was at the end of the street, he called his boss.

'Hello?'

"Hi, it's me, Sanji."

'Ah, Sanji, so how did it go?'

"Good."

'Did you sleep with him?'

"Yes, I did."

'Excellent! I think someone deserves a promotion. From now on, Sanji Black, you are chief of our men.'

"Thank you, boss."

To be continued…


End file.
